Avian eggs may be processed for various reasons. Such processing may include, for example, injection of vaccines, sampling of material, removal or transfer, decapping, or harvesting of internal fluids, among other things. For processing, eggs are typically carried in an egg container having a plurality of individual compartments configured to receive an egg in an upright secure position. The egg container is transported to a processing apparatus where the eggs are subjected to a processing event. In some instances, the eggs may be lifted out of the egg container from below (supported) prior to undergoing the processing event. In other instances, the eggs may remain positioned within the egg container during the processing event. In either case, the eggs may be presented to the processing apparatus in a tilted manner, wherein the eggs may not be presented for processing in a completely vertical position. That is, one or more eggs may be off-axis with respect to the longitudinal axis of the egg which extends through the ends thereof. It may be desirable in some instances to align or otherwise straighten the eggs such that the longitudinal axis of each egg is vertical prior to undergoing the processing. Still, in other instances, it may be desirable to orient the eggs off-axis or away from vertical orientation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an assembly and associated system capable of orienting eggs such that the longitudinal axis of each egg is oriented accordingly prior to undergoing the processing. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an associated method to facilitate orienting of eggs prior to undergoing a processing event. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an assembly, system and method capable of accommodating various sized eggs for optimizing the processing thereof.